


Whispers

by dreamiflame



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People whisper. Elizabeth ignores them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of occurred to me, slightly inspired by the potc_500 challenge of longing. Thanks to Sara for the beta

Elizabeth knew that people whispered about her. Everywhere she went, the stares followed, the pitying glances that set her teeth on edge and made her want to scream. They whispered that Will would leave her, go back to the sea and the life of a pirate that he had known for such a short time.

Elizabeth knew what they whispered. She also knew they were wrong.

Will was as sturdy and dependable as one of his blades, and true besides. He would never abandon her, not after the effort and time it took winning her back. He held her sometimes with a fierce strength that made her breathless, until she thought he'd never let go.

No, Will would never leave her for the sea and a ship that sailed under a black flag.

Elizabeth was the one who longed to leave. Not to leave Will, never that, but to leave the dreariness of Port Royale, the dull, endless monotony of a life lived on land. She wanted to sail again, with Will at her side, and a mad, laughing pirate at the helm.

She dreamt sometimes of a night spent on a white sand beach, when the rum and the fire had competed to see which could warm her more. Jack's shirt had been stiff with salt beneath her cheek, but comforting, and his arm had felt nice about her shoulders. Elizabeth had watched him dream under the stars and thought of the passion in his voice when he spoke of the Pearl.

In Port Royale now, married and almost, so very nearly content, she walked the battlements at sunset and gazed out to the horizon. They had talked, she and Will, laughing over the rumors people had all wrong, and they were ready. When the black sails appeared again, they would know that their freedom had returned, and they would fly to it.

And Will would indeed turn pirate, but not before Elizabeth.


End file.
